


The Pillow

by merithorus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merithorus/pseuds/merithorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Lucius jealousy and a pillow</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pillow

Severus was looking forward to a night of great mind-blowing sex with his beloved as he made his way through the many corridors of Malfoy Manor. As he slowly opened the door to the master bedroom, Severus could only stare at the display before him, shaking his head in disbelieve. His lover lay curled around a fluffy black pillow, sighing contently.

And then he saw them: Two tiny blue pillows, matching the color of Lucius' eyes perfectly.

Angrily Severus slammed the door shut and aparated back to Hogwarts, while Lucius just snuggled closer to his pillow which whispered: "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago after joking around with a friend. I think I had posted it back then, but I have lost the account, so I am not entirely sure.


End file.
